


(We Are The) Name of the Game

by Evoxine



Series: College!Arc [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Basically fluffy college!au porn.





	(We Are The) Name of the Game

The sun's excruciatingly hot and Jongin's dripping with sweat by the time he reaches the dorm building. It wasn't any better during dance practice, Jongin grumbles in his mind, what with the AC being broken and with fans nowhere to be found. He had sloughed through two hours of intense dancing with no form of wind other than the open window that puffed hot air into the room at irregular intervals. The boys ended up shirtless and shining with sweat, and the girls had pulled their hair up into high ponytails or buns, tugging off layer after layer until sports bras are all that were left.

Once practice was over, they had all immediately darted out of the practice room, desperate for the longest, coldest shower in their lives. But of course, Jongin lived the farthest from the dance building, and the walk home was torture. He didn't even bother stopping by Sehun's (their) room to drop off his bags, instead falling head first into the shower, seated on the floor, icy cold water hitting the crown of his head. Drops run down the slope of his nose and shoulders, and it takes Jongin a good fifteen minutes for all the heat stored inside his body to dissipate into his surroundings. He shampoos and soaps up quickly, for he's gone the whole day without seeing Sehun – which is a big feat for either of them to accomplish.

Using the (clean) towel in his sports bag, Jongin dries himself off and ties the towel around his waist. He doesn't have clean clothes with him, but whatever, he's just a few feet from the room anyways. Sierra, the dorm's (the school's?) most promiscuous girl, gives him a hungry once over as he passes, but Jongin mimics the sucking of dick and she turns around, red.

Unlocking the door, Jongin steps inside, dropping his bag down by the entrance so that he won't add unnecessary clutter to the rest of the room. Sehun's cross-legged on his bed, controller in hand and deeply engaged in a game of Call of Duty. Jongin changes quickly, missing the swift glance Sehun throws his way as the towel drops off his waist. When he turns back towards his gamer boyfriend, Sehun's back to being knee deep in the game. He delivers three headshots in a row before the timer runs out and Sehun exhales, satisfied.

Jongin's about to congratulate him on a game well played – because he had won, of course – when he notices that Sehun's wearing crisp, white button-on that has the top three buttons undone. _Was he at work? No_ , Jongin thinks, dazed. _He doesn't have work today._

"Jongin?" Sehun asks, turning to him, head cocked. "What's up?"

"Did you have a shift at work today or something?" Jongin asks, pointing to the shirt.

"No, it was the first thing I saw in the morning and I was running late," Sehun says sheepishly. "It's not my work shirt though, so thankfully I won't have to wash and iron it by tomorrow."

Jongin had tuned him out after Sehun said 'no'. Instead, he spent the entire two sentences of Sehun's speech staring at the stretch of fair, taut skin exposed by the unbuttoned buttons. Before he realizes what he's doing, he's reaching out for that patch of skin.

"Mhm, yeah, okay," Jongin mumbles, before sliding a hand into Sehun's shirt, up his (smooth) chest and around the curve of his neck. "Yeah, come here please."

Sehun laughs and lets Jongin pull him closer – he ends up knocking their knees together painfully, and Sehun clambers onto Jongin's lap to nurse the throbbing. Jongin decides to forget about the pain by dragging Sehun's face towards his, slipping a more than eager tongue into Sehun's sweet, sweet mouth.

The white shirt slips off a shoulder as they kiss, and when Jongin finally stops sucking on Sehun's tongue, he pulls back, notices even more pale skin offset by starched fabric, and groans. Sehun's looking down at him through lidded eyes, lips slicked and looking all sorts of fuckable. Groaning even louder, Jongin reattaches his lips to Sehun's, making it his goal to have them red and raw by the time he's done.

Sehun holds him in place with interlocked fingers poised behind Jongin's neck, and Jongin busies his own fingers with undoing the remaining buttons on Sehun's shirt. It falls apart in his hands almost willingly, and Sehun unfastens his hands long enough to shrug out of the garment. Jongin, eyes closed, lets his hands roam across the wide expanse of Sehun's back, feeling the tight muscles of a volleyball player moving underneath his fingertips. Scapulas move just the slightest as Sehun adjusts his position, and Jongin sighs into Sehun's mouth, hands floating down to caress at the supple skin of Sehun's hips.

Having decided that they've made out for long enough, they break apart, Sehun running his bottom lip through his teeth. They're delightfully swollen, and Jongin really wants to take a picture – but he knows Sehun will slap him silly, so he doesn't.

Sehun's pupils are so blown that his eyes are ten times darker than they usually are. He tugs Jongin's shirt off, pushes him down so that his back is flat on the bed, runs hands down a perfectly sculpted (in Sehun's opinion) chest, before his fingertips snag on the waistband of basketball shorts.

"Hey," Jongin says, voice a little rough. Sehun raises an eyebrow at him, stroking the skin of Jongin's hips with butterfly strokes. "How are you so beautiful?"

Sehun turns bright red and snaps the waistband of Jongin's shorts against his skin. Jongin yelps, laughs, and pulls Sehun down to join him. He rolls them over, positions his hips at just the right angle over Sehun's, and does a few languid rolls of his hips. Sehun sighs in pleasure, chews on his still-red lips, and tries to cool his face down.

Jongin helps Sehun out of his jeans and boxers, tossing them onto the floor despite Sehun's protests before undressing himself. Sehun's xBox waits for him patiently, periodic flashing of the TV screen reminding Sehun that his console's still on. But he doesn't give a shit about gaming at this particular moment, as Jongin pulls on his dick with strong fingers. Hips bucking, Sehun grabs onto Jongin's arms to ground himself.

Which proves to be utterly useless when Jongin ducks and laps at the head of his dick, not forgetting to give it a nice suck, 100% suction. Sehun comes with a sudden jerk, hips rising a few inches off the bed. Jongin's tongue swirls around the sensitive head as he swallows Sehun's cum easily.

"Oh," is all Sehun says, flushed and lungs stuttering in their attempt to collect more oxygen. Jongin grins and pulls Sehun's lower lip into his mouth. He doesn't rush in getting Sehun up for a second round, but then again, this is Jongin Sehun's talking about.

It takes about two minutes of making out, three minutes of Jongin mapping out every nook and cranny of Sehun's body with his tongue, and another minute of Jongin shamelessly touching himself for Sehun to get another erection.

"You're so –"

"Hot?" Jongin supplies, waggling an eyebrow.

" _Infuriating_ ," Sehun grits, slapping the bottle of lube into Jongin's hand and hitching his knees up. "Get in me you fucker."

Jongin laughs at the lack of bite in Sehun's tone and squirts a fair amount of lube out onto his fingers. Sehun takes the first finger like a pro, letting out such a rich moan that Jongin's dick twitches of its own accord. The second finger goes in easily enough, and as the third enters, stretching Sehun out, Jongin's so ready to blow.

So he layers the remaining amount of lube in his hand over his reddening dick and slides into Sehun, grip firm around milky thighs. Sehun has fingers in his bangs, holding damp hair out of his face as he's being pounded into. The strands of hair in his grasp flop backwards with every thrust and forwards with every pull. Jongin runs the pad of thumb across Sehun's lip, and Sehun darts his tongue out to brush against slightly calloused skin instinctively.

Jongin's breathing catches and he slows for a moment before speeding up; Sehun lets out a dirty sound, free hand travelling up to pinch at a very erect nipple. Jongin slaps the hand away and replaces it with his own, using the other to rub (hard) at the slit of Sehun's cock. Sehun doesn't last long after that, spilling onto his own chest with a high pitched, broken scream of pleasure.

Jongin comes at the sound, releasing his own load into Sehun, who whimpers at the feeling. Sighing, Jongin gives Sehun's limp cock a few reverent licks – Sehun smacks his head weakly, groaning at the friction, magnified a hundred times due to overloaded nerves.

"Jesus," Sehun mutters, pulling Jongin up to his level with a hooked finger under his chin. "You are –"

"The best thing that has ever happened to you," Jongin finishes for him, knowingly.

This time, Sehun doesn't argue.

 

 

 

  
Uncaring of what the other students living in their dorm might think, they tumble out of their room together, clad in only boxers and towels in hand. They pass Sierra as they make their way towards the showers, and Jongin sniggers at how brightly red her face is. He's not surprised if she heard them; the walls are way too thin in this building. Sierra herself isn't all that quiet, either!

"He's really good in bed, just saying," Jongin stage-whispers. "Too bad you can't get any of it. Jealous yet?"

Sierra splutters as Sehun tugs on Jongin's arm, part scandalized and part amused. Jongin chuckles and backs Sehun up against the wall (in front of a gaping Sierra and everyone else in the common room) before giving the gamer a very loud kiss. Somewhere behind Jongin, they hear Jongdae shout: "Get a room!"

Jongin pulls back and says proudly, "we already did!"

They run laughing all the way to the showers.

 

 

 

  
Sehun's lying in bed unclothed apart from his Superman boxers, head propped up against the headboard with his controller in hand. His homework's already done (completed promptly after returning from the showers, because although Sehun doesn't want to admit it, sex with Jongin always makes him work better right after), books stacked neatly on his desk. Jongin's lying next to him (in matching Batman boxers courtesy of Sehun), scribbling furiously away in his notebook strictly reserved for dance. Sehun easily reaches 50 kills – without taking advantage of the respawn system, mind you – before the game he's playing ends.

"Done," Jongin declares, snapping his notebook shut and sliding his pen into the spiral binding. He shifts, burying his head under Sehun's arm until Sehun relents and lets Jongin pillow his head on Sehun's chest.

"You haven't answered my question from just now," Jongin says, prodding Sehun's thigh.

"Hm?" Sehun asks, hitting a few buttons in rapid succession. "What question?"

"How you're so beautiful."

Sehun colours and pointedly ignores the question yet again. Jongin smiles despite the lack of an answer and drops a kiss on Sehun's collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
